You will never be what I expected
by a fanfictioner
Summary: When double D hears a noise from a janitor's closet, he never expected to find Kevin and Nat locked inside. He certainty didn't expect to find them in only their boxers. (No "scenes")


**You will never be what I expected**

Chapter 1 (Locked in a room with you best friend)

**I'm so sorry there isn't much about the game. For one I have never seen one so I have no clue about it except they get the ball over the line. Lol. Also this is my first ed, edd, and eddy fan fiction so I apologize. I hope I get better. : )**

* * *

no ones pov

It was the final game of the year before state. This was peach creeks last chance to get in to the running and the football team they were up against was the toughest, roughest, and they never lost. Not ever. However that would all change due to two players named Kevin and Nat.

During the game Kevin and Nat couldn't help but insult the other team on their apparent lack of smarts, and their appearance. This however fueled the other teams rage when in the last second Nat was able to pass the ball to Kevin and make the wining point. Thusly destroying the other team's record of never losing.

However everyone knows teenage boys don't take sports deathly serious. Right? Ha! More like the opposite. And this team was no different. Yet Kevin and Nat just took them as being bad sports, when their good game high fives to the other team, were quite harsh.

They had no idea the other team took the losing so harshly. Until they were cornered in the locker room. Seeing at least 15 guys surround them Kevin let out a "crap." Each getting grabbed by two guys from behind holding them in place.

It all went downhill after Nat looked over to Kevin and said sarcastically "well it looks like somebody can't handle losing."

That what when a boy who was team captain and looked like was in charge of this whole ordeal gave Nat a good hit to the gut sending him toppling over. A knee to the nose sent him back up.

Struggling to go help his friend, Kevin got a few hits to him also. After some time both boys were panting hard due to the beating they received.

Now was when the leader thought so humiliation would work perfectly.

"Take off your clothes." The leader said with a snicker. Nat and Kevin's heads both shot up at this. They looked at each other worried.

"do it." The leader said stepping forward to show the non-spoken "or else"

Slowly the boys holding them released and they started to take off their clothes. They took off their jerseys and pants. Their gear was striped next. Then their under liner. Now they were left standing in their boxer briefs.

At that Kevin glared up at the leader and said "I ain't takin' off anything else."

The leader just laughed and said "that alone will be embarrassing enough."

He then motioned for the boys to grab the two peach creek students again. Kevin and Nat were then dragged into the hall way.

No one was there. Everyone had cleared out soon after the game and headed to a celebratory party. The leader opened a janitor closet. Kevin and Nat were shoved inside and the door quickly shut after them.

"Hey! Let us out!" the two yelled out to the team.

The leader just laughed "wow your school needs to be updated. They still have doors that lock from the outside." Then there was a horrifying click.

Then to much of their displeasure they heard the team walk laughing away.

"Oh crap! Oh no. no no no no no!" Kevin muttered as he searching the door knob for a lock in the dark room.

"Kevin please tell me you can unlock the door." Nat worriedly pleaded.

Searching for his face in the darkness Kevin looked at Nat with a sullen face.

"Help me find the lights nat." was the only answer to Nat's question. After a few minutes they found the cord to turn on the lights.

When the lights flickered on they turned to the door only to find what the football captain said was true. There was no lock on this side. Not even the hope of a key. Just a blank door knob.

* * *

**Hehe I'm going to end it here so I have something to write about in the next chapter. : ) for anyone who wondered why I chose boxer briefs. Well you don't get the answer! mwah ha ha ha ha!**


End file.
